Promesas rotas
by MikaShier
Summary: "Tienes razón, nadie separará a los Hyakuya." "¿Prometido?" "Prometido, siempre estaremos juntos." Era ese niño que había compartido con él los primeros seis años de su vida. Ese que prometió proteger, ese quien prometió que nada los separaría. Ese que lo había observado como si de un desconocido se tratase.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfic está basado en Owari no seraph. Los personajes no son de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia:** Éste fanfic contiene Yaoi/homosexualidad.

 ** _Aquí, Guren, Shinya y Mahiru tienen más diferencia de años que los jóvenes (Yuu, Mika, etc)._**

 **Título:** Promesas Rotas

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes/parejas principales:** Mikaela Shindo, Hyakuya; Yuuichiro Amane, Hyakuya. MikaYuu/YuuMika

 **Pareja secundaria:** Guren Ichinose/Shinya Hiragi

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Una risa burlona resonó en la estancia, rebotando en cada pared, causando eco debido a la acústica de la habitación. El joven pelinegro gruñó y siguió buscando, abriendo las puertas de cada cajonera que había en el lugar, encontrándolas vacías._

 _Nee, Yuu-chan ─el tono burlón inundó sus oídos. Volteó rápidamente, encontrándose solo de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes escrutaron cada rincón. Imposible que ese niño fuese tan rápido._

 _Mika… ─llamó escuetamente. Una risita volvió a escucharse, proveniente de una de las cajoneras que ya había revisado. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, abrió las puertitas y chistó. Vacío─ Mika… ─canturreó─ Tengo dulces…_

 _Yuu-chan ─él otro chico estaba cantando también. El pelinegro volteó a todas partes─. Yuu-chan, qué lento eres… Oye… Abuelo…_

 _Lo vio. Un mechón rubio. Sin apartarle la mirada de encima, caminó al otro lado de la habitación, escuchando la risita de Mika, quien se asomó brevemente tras el escritorio. Sus grandes ojos azules observaban a todos lados, buscando su próximo escondite. Yuu comprendió el truco del joven rubio cuando éste tomó una pequeña lata y musitó su nombre, que se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación, cerca del ojiverde. Mika se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el siguiente escritorio._

 _¡Te atrapé! ─gritó Yuuichiro, sujetando la capucha del contrario. Ambos cayeron al piso._

 _Ganaste ─se quejó Mika en tono de reproche. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Yuu asintió, orgulloso._

 _Obviamente lo hice ─presumió para después golpear la cabeza de Mika con el puño─. Y no soy un abuelo, tú naciste primero que yo, ¿sabes? ─Mika le mostró la lengua y saltó sobre un escritorio para después asomarse por la ventana del sótano._

 _¿Crees que se hayan ido ya? ─cuestionó. Yuu se encogió de hombros._

 _¿Quieres alcanzarlos? ─Los ojos azules del rubio se posaron sobre los del pelinegro. Asintió._

 _Tal vez…_

 _Mika, ¿por qué sigues buscando una familia si ya me tienes a mí? Nosotros dos estamos bien sin todos los demás. Somos la única familia real y buena ─el rubio suspiró._

 _Yuu-chan, no quiero quedarme aquí por siempre. Y si ellos nos adoptaran a los dos…_

 _¡Una mierda con eso! ─gritó dejándose caer sentado en el piso y cruzando los brazos. Los ojitos de Mika se abrieron ampliamente._

 _¡Está prohibido decir malas palabras!_

 _¡No me importa! Prometí protegerte y no puedo hacerlo a menos de que estemos juntos ─masculló con indignación─. No nos van a separar._

 _Yuu-chan… ─Mika sonrió y bajó de la mesa para pegarse al cuerpo de Yuu con un abrazo─ Tienes razón, nadie separará a los Hyakuya._

 _¿Prometido? ─cuestionó. El rubio asintió con energía._

 _Prometido. Siempre estaremos juntos._

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

Al menos así debió haber sido.

Los años pasaron para ambos, haciendo a Yuu darse cuenta de lo distinto que era Mika a comparación suya. Lo distinto que siempre había sido. Dos años después del día en que prometieron estar juntos para siempre, una familia adoptó a Mika. Él no se negó e incluso parecía feliz cuando echó sus pocas pertenencias en una maleta de dinosaurios y se marchó.

Ni siquiera se había despedido.

Yuu, enojado con la vida, se rindió. Dejó de esconderse en el sótano cada vez que una familia llegaba, ese cuarto subterráneo le traía buenos y dolorosos recuerdos. Acudió a cada cita que le fue pedida y, cuando cumplió nueve años -un año después de la partida de Mika- finalmente alguien lo adoptó.

Las encargadas del orfanato Hyakuya no se sorprendieron, pues la familia que lo había adoptado -el chico, precisamente-era tan arisco como el propio Yuu. El ceño fruncido del hombre había chocado con la mirada enfurecida del pelinegro. Se habían observado por un largo rato y luego él había musitado un "Qué insolente mocoso". Entonces Yuu había bajado la mirada, cambiándola por una triste. El hombre había sonreído y había dicho "Me agradas, le agradarás también a Mahiru" y los papeles habían comenzado a firmarse para que, semanas después, Yuu se marchara con una joven pareja llamada Ichinose.

El nombre de Mika era un recuerdo amargo que Yuu decidió guardarse en el fondo de su mente y oculto en su corazón. El niño jamás lo buscó ni fue a visitarlo al orfanato, como había prometido, y la posibilidad de volverse a ver se había extinto cuando Yuu abandonó también la instalación.

Mika ya no estaba. Y ya no debía importar.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

─Maldita sea, dame un minuto ─masculló alguien con irritación. Una suave y burlona risa quemó sus oídos.

─Anda, Yuu, se te hará tarde.

─ ¡Ya escuché, Mahiru! Dios, dame un jodido minuto.

─Voy a darte una jodida patada si no mueves el trasero y subes al auto ─Mahiru volvió a reír. El pelinegro bufó en voz alta, terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

─Guren, déjalo. Es su primer día en la preparatoria ─Yuu le enseñó la lengua al hombre, que se limitó a chistar y acomodarse en el auto.

─Gracias, Mahiru. Nos vemos más tarde ─la chica le dio un beso en el cachete y lo empujó.

─ ¡Creciste tan rápido! ─murmuró. Yuu rotó los ojos mientras se subía al auto de Guren.

─Sigue siendo un mocoso inmaduro, Mahiru ─murmuró el ojimorado. Yuu lo ignoró y se abrochó el cinturón.

─Tú también lo eres, Guren… Vuelve temprano del trabajo… ¡E invita a Shinya a cenar! Hace tanto que no lo vemos…

─ ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú? ─La chica se acomodó el cabello.

─Tengo asuntos que atender. Además lo han transferido al mismo edificio que a ti. Así que tráelo a cenar. Que les vaya bien ─dicho eso, cerró la puerta de la casa con suavidad. Guren chistó y pisó el acelerador.

Era el primer día de Yuu en SharkBite HighSchool, y entraría al segundo año. Mahiru, Guren y él se habían mudado a Tokio hacía varias semanas, cuando Yuu terminó el primer año en la preparatoria de Kioto, donde había vivido los últimos ocho años tras la adopción de la pareja recién casada -aunque realmente llevaban dos años casados-.

Le agradaba la relación que Mahiru y Guren mantenían, pues era divertida y cariñosa. Sin embargo, eran también un desastre. Tomaban decisiones precipitadas algunas veces y eso había hecho a Yuu cambiar de escuela cinco veces… El mismo año. Pues la joven pareja iba de departamento en departamento hasta que el menor decidió quedarse en uno, rompiendo una de las paredes y obligándolos así a quedarse a saldar la deuda por el daño resto de los años que estuvo en la secundaria.

Entonces Guren había puesto un alto al deseo de Mahiru por ir comprando departamentos cada vez más lindos y costosos, llevándosela una semana a Tokio y convenciéndola de comprar una casa ahí. La pelimorada había estado encantada y, cuando Yuu se graduó, se marcharon.

─Te va a gustar Tokio ─musitó Guren, deteniéndose en un alto.

─Dijiste eso cuando llegamos, y ya les he dicho que me gusta la ciudad ─Yuu subió los pies a la encimera del auto, Guren los bajó con un golpe.

─Me refiero a cuando la conozcas por completo.

─ ¿Y por qué se fueron, si tanto te gusta Tokio? ─Guren se encogió de hombros y arrancó.

─Cuando Mahiru y yo nos casamos, ella quería un lugar tranquilo para educar al hijo que adoptaríamos, dado a que ella no puede tener bebés. Kioto no es la ciudad más tranquila del mundo, ya lo sé. Pero el paisaje le encantó.

─Si querían bebés, ¿por qué me adoptaron a mí? ─Guren quiso darle un golpe, pero se limitó a chistar.

─Eras feo y me diste lástima. Nadie más te adoptaría, así que…

─Idiota.

─Me caías bien. No soy bueno con los bebés llorones y a Mahiru le encantaste… Cambiando el tema, me asombra que alguien tan tonto haya conseguido entrar a SharkBite. Es la escuela privada más prestigiosa de todo Tokio, yo estudié ahí, junto a Mahiru ─Yuu rotó los ojos. Tanto Guren como la pelimorada eran presumidos en cuanto a su inteligencia. El ojimorado estacionó el auto y despeinó el cabello del pelinegro─. Llegamos. Que te vaya bien.

─Jódete ─masculló Yuu, pero la sonrisa en sus labios apagaba cualquier llama que aquél insulto pudiese encender. Bajó del auto y observó la institución.

SharkBite High School era conocida por su alta exigencia educativa y gran tamaño institucional. El campus era enorme y contenía demasiadas áreas verdes, procurando un ambiente tranquilo. Los estudiantes eran comunes, reían a carcajadas y se paseaban por ahí, hablando de lo que seguramente se habían perdido en las vacaciones. Nadie que viese al alumnado en ese momento diría que se trataban de los mejores estudiantes de toda la ciudad. Todo parecía tan normal…

─Hola ─una voz femenina acarició sus oídos. O al menos el aliento emitido por la propietaria lo hizo. Yuu se tapó la oreja rápidamente y saltó hacia adelante.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─cuando volteó, observó a una chica baja, que lo miraba con burla─ ¿Quién mierda eres y por qué me susurras en el oído?

─Oh, que desconsiderado ─se quejó, peinando los dos mechones de cabello morados que enmarcaban su rostro. Acto seguido, tomó su falda y dio un par de vueltas─. Hiragi Shinoa, la dueña de toda la clase 2-B.

─No le hagas caso, es solo una niñita mimada y presumida ─una rubia colocó los brazos en jarras, mirando desaprobatoriamente los giros de Shinoa.

─ ¡Mitsuba! Cuánto tiempo ─murmuró la chica, abrazándose a la contraria, que era más alta. Yuu se dio la vuelta, con indiferencia, y entró a la institución.

─ ¡Suéltame, Shinoa estúpida! Oye, tú, nuevo ─Mitusba logró empujar a Shinoa, quien actuó como si no estuviera demente y alcanzó a Yuu.

─ ¿Qué quieren?

─Soy la sub representante del grupo B. Debes ser Ichinose Yuuichiro, ¿no? ─ ¿Alguien le había dado limón a esa niña cuando era bebé? Su voz era muy agria, o al menos eso pensaba Yuu.

─ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

─Por mí ─Shinoa ladeó la cabeza, llamando la atención del pelinegro─. Soy tu tía, ¿sabes?

─Disculpa, no tengo tiempo para bromas de niñas idiotas. Debo ir por mi horario y mi taquilla ─Shinoa lo tomó por el saco, jalándolo.

─Soy la hermana de Mahiru, ¿no te ha contado sobre mí?

Yuu la evaluó detenidamente. Sí, se parecía demasiado a su madre adoptiva. Y, si hacía memoria, podía rescatar el nombre de Shinoa de las muchas conversaciones que ignoraba de Mahiru cuando estaban en Kioto. Y, si hurgaba aún más en su mente, recordaba haberla visto una vez, en el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Mahiru. Si no lo recordaba mal, su madre adoptiva era trece años mayor que Shinoa. Y Shinoa una año menor que él.

─No, no te mencionó nunca ─la risa suave de la más baja le crispó los nervios.

─Seremos buenos amigos.

Yuu enserio lo dudaba. Pero aún así, dejó que las chicas le mostraran la escuela y le ayudaran a dar con el departamento de dirección y posteriormente su taquilla. No sabía cómo describir la personalidad de Shinoa, era burlona, insinuante… Pero aún así parecía responsable. Y Mistuba era muy irritante, parecía querer ser la mejor en todo, o al menos mejor que Shinoa. Lo demostraba en la forma que tenía de criticar algunos aspectos de la pelimorada. Aspectos que a Yuu no le interesaban.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo vacío, con un permiso especial para mostrarle el campus a Yuu, cuando escucharon una voz temblorosa.

─Perdón… en verdad no quería… Lo siento… ─Las chicas no parecían alteradas al respecto. Yuu supuso que los problemas seguían a todas las personas, sin importar su grado de inteligencia. Así mismo a las escuelas.

─ ¿Lo sientes? ¿Con eso lo arreglarás? ¡Has roto su móvil! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde caminas! ─Yuu elevó ambas cejas. Esa voz era de una chica, claramente. Así que en teoría, un chico estaba siendo intimidado por una chica. Era algo extraño.

─Krul-sama… Perdón… Yo… Perdónenme… Iba tarde a clases y no los vi… De verdad…

─He escuchado excusas menos patéticas.

─Déjalo en paz ─eso era lo que él sisearía, pero alguien se le había adelantado. Mitsuba sonrió levemente, codeando a Shinoa. Yuu las observó, extrañado, y de detuvo en la esquina, para escuchar lo proveniente del pasillo adyacente.

─Es el príncipe de Sharkbait ─explicó Shinoa.

─Sí, su calificación es la mejor. Él es muy amable y muy buen chico. No conozco a nadie que le odie, ¿sabes? ─susurró Mitsuba─ Es bastante bien parecido.

─Krul, ni siquiera era tu celular, era el mío ─la voz le heló la sangre a Yuu. Se tapó la boca con una mano.

─Con más razón, Mika. Ha sido muy grosero de su parte.

─Vete, Yoichi. Y tú, Krul, deja de buscarle pelea al pobre. No te ha hecho nada.

─ ¡Gracias, Mika-san! ─el chico salió corriendo, directo a la primera clase. Mika comenzó a caminar, quedando a la vista de Yuu.

─ ¡Personas como él me sacan de quicio! ─exclamó Krul, su ojos carmín cayeron en Yuu, así mismo hicieron los del pelinegro. Esa chica era más bajita que Shinoa, pero parecía imponente─ Los entrometidos también me sacan de quicio ─Mika alzó ambas cejas y giró el rostro. El corazón de Yuu latió con fuerza. Quiso decir algo, pero parecía no haber sido reconocido.

─Déjalo estar y vámonos.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Yuu. Ese sin duda era Mikaela Hyakuya. Su familia. Era ese niño que había compartido con él los primeros seis años de su vida. Ese quien prometió proteger, ese quien prometió que nada los separaría. El mismo que prometió visitarlo y no lo hizo. Era Mika, _su_ Mika.

Y lo había observado como si de un desconocido se tratase.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

No entendía como podía sentirse tan nervioso ante una presencia que podía o no ser la correcta. A pesar de que aquél chico se parecía a Mikaela Hyakuya de pies a cabeza, nada le podía asegurar que era él, que no estaba alucinando. Quizá el perfume de Shinoa tenía alguna droga que le hacía ver sus más profundos anhelos. Y anhelaba volver a toparse con Mika.

Pero… El parecido era tan exacto que en verdad lo tenía confundido.

Shinoa caminó hacia el pasillo por donde había pasado el rubio y la chica bajita. Olisqueó el aire por unos segundos, abanicándose la cara en un intento de atraer más el olor hacia sí. Sonrió.

─Eres tan patética ─se mofó Mitsuba, poniendo los brazos en jarras. La contraria sonrió sin mostrar la dentadura y parpadeó con inocencia.

─Pero, Mi-chan ─su tono fue cantarín. La aludida desvió la mirada, con fastidio─, sé que aún así me amas, lo veo en tus ojos ─comentó la peli morada, abrazándole la cintura. La rubia bufó con desagrado, cruzándose de brazos. Separarla de sí no haría que Shinoa fuese menos idiota, en su opinión.

─ ¿Por qué olfateas el aire? ─preguntó Yuu, acercándose a ambas. La más bajita se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa cínica. Se separó de Mitsuba. Y agitó la mano, volviendo a echarse aire.

─Dicen que Mikaela-sama huele como un príncipe real, que su aroma es capaz de derretir el mismísimo polo norte, o toda la Antártida. Pero yo solo he distinguido rosas, aunque quizá es de la niña que cuidaba. Y tú, Yuu-san… ¿Por qué estás tan pálido?

─Quizá la belleza del vampiro lo ha embelesado, solo mira la cara de estúpido que ha puesto ─se burló Mitsuba. El chico parpadeó varias veces.

─ ¿Vampiro? ─Shinoa dio un paso atrás y sostuvo su codo con la mano del brazo contrario, ignorando las réplicas y el sonrojo de la rubia.

─A Mikaela Bathory suelen llamarle vampiro, porque se dice que consume la vida de las personas, de forma literal. Se dice que suele acostarse con sus víctimas y les succiona la sangre cuando se quedan dormidos. Una simple miradita y de pronto, ¡bam! ─abrió los brazos, simulando una explosión─ Tu vida deja de ser tuya y le pertenece a él. Algo así. También puede ser traficante de órganos, nunca se sabe.

─El concepto está mal ─se quejó Mitsuba, comenzando a caminar─. Y si alguien es impura aquí, eres tú, maldita uva ─ Yuu decidió seguirla a ella, en lugar de a la pelimorada que seguía diciendo que Mika acabaría con la vida de las chicas y después de los chicos─. Es solo un apodo que se ganó por ser perfecto. Ya sabes, desde que se le conoce ha estado igual. No parece haber crecido ni nada parecido a eso, al igual que su padre. Mika es serio y encantador, muy guapo y siempre trata con delicadeza a todo el mundo. Muy amable y bien educado. Esa imagen de perfección es propia de los vampiros de las películas.

─Eso tiene más sentido.

─Lo que Mi-chan no ha dicho es que ella fue succionada por el vampiro, así perdió la pureza que un joven educado de nuestra edad debería tener ─se burló Shinoa, colgándose del brazo de la rubia.

─ ¡No es cierto! Solo le hablé una vez y me pareció un hipócrita. Solo que a la estúpida de Shinoa le gusta malinterpretarlo todo. Ni siquiera convivimos por más de cinco minutos.

─Lo que demuestra que Mi-chan es una chica fácil y rápida.

─Entiendo… ¿De qué grado es Mika? ─preguntó Yuu, ignorando la pelea de las chicas. Shinoa sonrió.

─Vaya, vaya, Yuu-san. ¿Es que acaso al chico nuevo le gustaría ser mordido por el vampiro de SharkBite? ─Mitsuba le golpeó las costillas con el codo.

─Va en el mismo grupo que nosotros. Solo que él es el presidente del comité estudiantil, por lo que sale mucho de clases, aunque sigue manteniendo sus notas. En cambio, nosotras solo representantes de grupo, asistimos únicamente a las reuniones del comité. La chica rosa que lo acompañaba era Krul Tepes, es la vice presidenta, no una niña que debe cuidar ─explicó, refiriéndose al comentario de Shinoa de hacía minutos─. Ella es bastante grosera e impulsiva, y casi siempre está con Mika.

─Una buena luchadora a pesar de parecer una niñita ─corroboró Shinoa, Yuu no quiso decirle que estaban casi del mismo tamaño. Mitsuba asintió.

─Siempre están juntos. Pero son demasiado diferentes. Incluso se cree que son pareja. La mayoría de las chicas la odian, pero ella parece disfrutarlo. Es bastante inteligente, además. No por nada la escogieron en el comité, a pesar de ser desagradable y molesta.

─ ¿Por qué te has puesto pálido de solo verlo, Yuu-san? ¿Amor a primera vista?

El chico no sabía que contestar. Bien podría decirles que Mika había sido su amigo de la infancia, pero sentía que eso lo dejaría como una persona patética, dado que el rubio de ojos azules apenas y le había volteado a ver.

¡A penas y le había volteado a ver!

Eso era, quizá Mika no lo había reconocido. Era lo más probable, porque ambos habían hecho una promesa y ésta seguía vigente. Y si no, no era _su_ Mika. Con el ánimo renovado, Yuu dijo que solo era mera curiosidad e ignoró las preguntas que le siguieron a la respuesta. Entraron al salón de clases en cuanto terminaron de ver el campus, solo habían tardado una hora. Yuu se presentó ante sus compañeros con apatía, pues realmente no quería malas amistades. Su lugar estuvo junto al chico que había visto huir de la tal Krul, un tímido castaño oscuro de ojos verde opaco. Saludó a Yuu con amabilidad, pero éste solo volteó a mirar la ventana.

No había visto a Mika en ninguno de los lugares, pero suponía que él y su posible novia se sentaban en los asientos vacíos de la primera fila.

El periodo casi llegaba a su fin cuando sucedió. Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad y, cuando el profesor abrió, Mika y Krul, tras pedir permiso, se posicionaron frente a todo el salón. El corazón de Yuu latía con rapidez anormal dentro de su pecho, mientras esperaba que la mirada de Mika cayera sobre la suya. Krul habló.

─Bueno, ya nos conocemos, ¿no? Soy Krul Tepes, la vice presidenta del comité estudiantil y él es Mikaela Bathory, el presidente ─Mika saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Shinoa tomó una libreta y escribió un par de palabras en ella, antes de girarse y mostrársela a Yuu, quien sonrió brevemente tras leer el escrito.

" _¡Cúbranse el cuello! (/o\')"_

Mika carraspeó suavemente, provocando que Shinoa bajara la libreta y se girara al frente de nuevo. Murmuró algo que hizo a Krul enojar -Yuu casi estaba seguro de que la representante de su grupo se había burlado de los pechos de la vicepresidenta-, mas el rubio detuvo a la más baja antes de que se echara contra la peli morada. Su mirada se clavó en l

─Le pido un poco más de respeto a sus compañeros, Shinoa-san ─Yuu se estremeció. La voz de Mika si era profunda. El profesor corroboró con lo dicho, por lo que la peli morada asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. No se disculpó.

─En fin, el punto es que éste fin de semana se abrirá la campaña para la elección del próximo comité estudiantil. Los candidatos serán sorteados dependiendo de su calificación total en el último semestre y su aceptación al puesto.

─Si su calificación está entre cien y noventa, siéntanse libres en ir y llenar el formato de participación cuando apetezcan o de rechazar el puesto en la oficina del comité. De lo contrario, nosotros los buscaremos para preguntarles personalmente ─completó Mika.

Entonces, sus ojos cayeron en Yuu. El pelinegro sintió que su corazón se detenía y quiso alzar la mano y saludar o correr y abrazarlo. Pero los ojos azules de Mikaela no se perturbaron. Solo pasaron a su siguiente objetivo. El chico de al lado.

─Yuuichiro Ichinose, Yoichi Saotome y Shinoa Hiragi, deben acompañarnos un momento, si el profesor lo permite ─Mika se giró, observando al hombre que se limitó a asentir─. Son libres de traer su almuerzo, pues estarán con nosotros hasta la hora del descanso ─el rubio no esperó más y salió del aula, Yuu dudó que eso fuese encantador. Tomó sus cosas e hizo amago de levantarse, pero se detuvo al ver que los demás mencionados aún no se movían.

─Recuerden que deber sacar la credencial del instituto si la han perdido o son estudiantes nuevos, pues se necesitarán para que puedan votar por los alumnos ─musitó con aburrimiento. Krul se echó el cabello hacia atrás─. Y deben pasarme los apuntes de la clase en el receso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mika se dejó caer en la silla tras el escritorio de la oficina del presidente del comité estudiantil. Se talló la cara, claramente cansado, y giró un poco, meciéndose. Eso de ser presidente era literalmente una mierda. Tenía que encargarse de miles de problemas, pues las quejas de los profesores hacia los grupos iban directamente a él y tenía que solucionarlos. Tenía también que encargarse de los delincuentes, y, a pesar de que apenas era el primer día de clases, ya tenía fichados a dos chicos de primer año. Aún así, le encantaba estar al mando.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, Krul le sonrió con simpatía mientras dejaba entrar a los tres estudiantes que había ido a llamar. Se sentaron en las sillas frente a él, Krul arrastró una y se sentó a su lado. A Mika le importaba poco que hiciese eso. Era su mejor amiga, después de todo. La única que nunca le había fallado.

─Bien, los llamé por motivos diferentes ─comenzó, tomando un lápiz y girándolo sobre el escritorio─. Primero, Yoichi-kun. Me has enviado una solicitud para cambio de grupo, ¿no? ─Shinoa alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Observó al castaño, quien bajó la mirada.

─S-Sí… ─balbuceó. Mika asintió, abriendo un cajón y sacando unos papeles.

─Puedo hacerlo, si tu motivo es suficientemente aceptable. Aunque me da la impresión de que es por Krul ─La aludida abrió la boca, pero Mika la calló con la mirada─. No va a volver a molestarte, ya hablé con ella. Así que puedes estar tranquilo y continuar en la clase con tus amigos, de ser eso lo que te preocupa. Si, por otro lado, hay alguien más molestándote, tu deber como estudiante es decírmelo y me haré cargo. Sabes que aquí, como regla del consejo, no se permite ningún tipo de acoso.

─Vaya, Mika-san, ¿ha tenido una buena noche? ─el tono sugestivo de Shinoa hizo al aludido fruncir el ceño casi imperceptiblemente─ Está hablando más de lo común.

─ ¿Eso crees?

─Es raro en usted ─afirmó─. Pero si ha tenido sexo la noche anterior, entiendo que se sienta enérgico. Admiro su destreza ─El chico se encogió de hombros. Mika no había sonreído, a pesar de que era notable que el comentario de Shinoa le había causado gracia. Yuu tragó grueso. Ese definitivamente no podía ser su Mika, porque _su_ Mika era de sonrisas fáciles y palabras burlonas y cariñosas. No era tan estoico.

─Bien. Entonces, Yoichi -kun ─continuó─ ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? ─los ojos verdes del aludido se posaron sobre Krul. Se encogió sobre sí mismo.

─Yo opino que Yoichi debe darle su merecido a esa " _Loli"_ ─declaró la peli morada. Krul la fulminó con la mirada. Mika casi sonríe.

─ ¿Loli? ¡¿A quién estás llamando Loli?! ─exclamó.

─Vale, cálmense. Shinoa-san es tu amiga, ¿no, Yoichi-kun? ─el chico asintió─ Estoy seguro de que ella le dará su merecido a la " _Loli"_ si vuelve a molestarte.

─ ¡Mika! ─se quejó la peli rosa. El rubio se encogió de hombros, ignorándola. Yuu vio la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Está bien. Me quedaré en el grupo.

─Bien, solo te recuerdo que tienes hasta la próxima semana para hacer el trámite, si cambias nuevamente de opinión ─Yoichi asintió─. Ahora, Shinoa Hiragi. El comité se reunió el día anterior, como representante de tu grupo, tu deber era asistir, pero no lo has hecho. Aún así, has sido electa para organizar la colecta de votos del aula uno, dos y tres de la sección B ─la chica asintió─. No he traído a tu compañera porque ella sí ha asistido.

─ ¿Qué? Mi-chan no me lo ha comunicado. Y tú tampoco me has mandado un mensaje, ¿acaso te ocupas todos los días? Tu vida debe ir de maravilla. Te apoyo en eso del sexo ilícito, sigue así ─el rubio se encogió de hombros, ignóralo lo irrelevante.

─Mi teléfono se rompió en vacaciones.

─Sí, se rompió ─murmuró Krul con sarcasmo. Mika volvió a callarla con la mirada.

─Por eso te enojaste cuando hice que el teléfono de Mika-kun se cayera ─afirmó Yoichi. La peli rosa asintió.

─Mika no puede estar comprándose un teléfono nuevo todos los días.

─ ¡Oh, así que la loli defiende a su príncipe! Es tan romántico ─bromeó Shinoa. Yoichi sonrió, a pesar de que Yuu no le hallaba sentido al chiste.

─Si me permiten proseguir ─los chicos se callaron─. Gracias. Ahora, Yuuichiro Ichinose. Primero que nada, bienvenido a la preparatoria SharkBite. Como presidente del comité estudiantil…

─Hablas mucho ─repitió Shinoa, colocando las manos sobre su propio regazo. Krul la calló con un chistido.

─Hablaría yo, pero esto se lo ha sacado de la manga ─musitó la más bajita. Shinoa asintió, sin creérselo del todo, tenía hambre. Yuu observó a Mika, expectante.

─Decía que como presidente del comité es mí deber informarte sobre las actividades extra académicas que disponemos, un ejemplo serían los clubes y las competencias inter escolares que realizan los mismos, así como de los festivales que realizamos y varias cosas al respecto.

─Mi-chan y yo podemos hacerlo ─ofreció Shinoa─. Yuu-san estará feliz si nosotras le damos el recorrido por los clubes ─ésta vez, él sí sonrió, agradecido. Al pelinegro le dolió aquello.

─Bueno, si Yuuichiro-kun está de acuerdo… ─el aludido quería negar. Y quería que le llamara "Yuu-chan".

─Sí, me parece bien. Así puedo conocerlas más ─murmuró Yuu, a pesar de que quería que fuese Mika quien le mostrara los clubes. Quizá así averiguaría si era su Mika o no.

─ Me parece perfecto, entonces. Krul las acompañará, de todas formas. Bien, pueden retirarse, que pasen un buen descanso ─los chicos asintieron, levantándose. Yuu le echó una mirada a Mika, éste no la devolvió, sino que se giró hacia Krul, a quien escuchó decir.

─No soy una _Loli_ ¿Por qué sería una? ─se quejó. El pelinegro observó curvarse los labios de Mika.

─Solo mira ese pecho plano ─la peli rosada se levantó, golpeándolo con una carpeta.

─ ¡Tú tienes cabello de princesa y no te lo ando remarcando!

La risa de Mika fue lo único que Yuu alcanzó a escuchar tras que Shinoa cerrase la puerta del comité.


End file.
